The General and the Commander
by Akemi Akibi
Summary: AU fic. Ayeka and Tenchi are high ranking Jurain officers in the Jurain ArmyAyeka reflects what happened to her in Azusa's ship to Tenchi and the Chief. 5th chapter up TA
1. General In Trouble

Disclaimer: ……………Is this at all necessary……..?

**A/n: Ok, emphasis on the 'A/U' in the summary. In case you don't know, 'A/U' means 'Alternate Universe'. So now that 

tells you that not everything in this fic will be identical to the actual series. It may seem confusing at first (I don't know

how this fic can be confusing, but that's just me) but you'll figure out certain things in time.

That's just about it. Just read and review and ***try*** to enjoy the fic. J**

---------The General and the Commander-----------

---------Chapter One-------------

From a distance, you would have though that the two ships flying side by side were friendly.

Upon closer inspection, you would see them in very un-friendly combat.

One of the ships, was a Jurai battle ship, while the other was unknown.

The cause of the fight was a mystery also, since there were no ships nearby to watch or try to break it up. [1]

All that could be said was that the two ships were getting battered and the crap beaten out of them. The Jurai ship was immensely stronger then the other, but 

Unexpectedly the strange ship let out a very strong blast at its adversary, sending the Jurain ship back a little distance. The strange ship surprisingly started to fly away. [1]

The Jurai ship quickly recovered and immediately gave chase.

***Aboard the Jurai Battle Ship***

Inside the Jurai battle ship looked worse then it did outside. Not a single wall was unscathed and the ship kept rocking and shaking from the constant blasts coming from the strange ship that just fled.

Everybody was panicking and just plain running around yelling and screaming their heads off.

In the main bridge of the ship, the Commander shook his black topped head.

"And they call themselves soldiers." the man sighed.

His thoughts were disrupted by a huge crash as he toppled over from the sheer force of the attack.

"What just happened!?" The short, black haired man demanded the officer that was sitting down in front of the ship's map console.

"I do not know sir! The 'enemy' sent a considerably strong blast at our ship and the lower quarters have extensive damage and have lost all communications to us!" the officer yelled over the booms.

Suddenly, the officers eyes grew wide with horror.

"S..si..sir?" The officer stuttered, gulping inside, hoping to live after the following information was revealed.

"What is it?" The commander asked in serious tone.

" The General hasn't come out of the fleeing ship!"

***

The General of the Jurain Army limped through the hallways of the enemy ship, wondering if surviving was a possibility.

She was in pretty bad shape, considering she left tracks of blood wherever she went. Her arms both had scratches and bruises, but her left arm had a very deep and horrid gash from a few inches below her shoulder all the way to her wrist, which was being held by her right arm, trying to lessen the blood loss.

Her legs were almost the same, except both of them had a nasty gash on them. Her left ankle, however, was twisted in a horrific angle, which was causing her to limp.

Her face had a few cuts and bruises here and there, but there was another nasty cut going diagonal down from her left hairline down to her right area of her chin, blood flowing from it, causing her face features undistinguished. [2]

All these wounds were obviously caused by a battle, or several battles. In the General's case, both.

She kept limping, coming across maps of the ship every time she crossed an intersection of hallways. She was making her way to the escape vessels room, which would enable her to escape with her life.

But her wounds weren't helping.

Her breathing became for labored and cut off from the fact that she kept swallowing the blood coming from her grave wound.

"There she is!! Get her!!"

'She' raised her head to the sound of angry voices. She stopped and raised her head to look ahead of her.

A group of twenty or so soldiers were running in her direction, head on. They all had energy blasts in their hands, ready to be shot at her.

She groaned, knowing this was going to take away precious life energy.

She sighed and raised her battered hands, summoning a large energy blast in her hands. She kept it in her hands until it was just the right amount of energy.

She then finally released it, sending down the hallway, scorching the walls and pushing them wider for room.

The soldiers saw the attack heading toward them at an incredible speed.

"Retreat!!" The head of the soldiers yelled as he turned around and ran.

But they were too late as the energy blast swarmed them and their screams could be heard over the noise of the blast.

As soon as the dust settled, the General collapsed onto her knees, sweat dripping from her face, the blood trickling from her wounds at a faster pace then before.

She squinted her eyes in pain and anguish, and finally stood up again, stumbling at first, but finally getting her balance, went on limping again.

***

The commander face paled, going as white as a ghost. Then his face flushed red with anger.

"Give chase!! Were not leaving the General behind!!" the Commander yelled.

The officer nodded and passed the order to the main control room.

In a few seconds the Commander felt the ship lurch forward at an incredible speed.

"We are catching up to them Commander!" The officer said happily.

The Commander smiled.

"As soon as we come onto contact, send me a message through my communicator. I am personally going to save the General." 

The officer immediately swung around in his chair.

"But Commander!! That is much too dangerous! We could just send a group of our best men to save her!" The officer cried.

The Commander loomed over the officer in anger.

"And what are our 'best' men doing right now!? Running around screaming their damn heads off!? They shouldn't even be **part** of this army!!"

The Commander then picked up a small object off his desk before running from the room

The officer sighed while watching his bosses retreating back. He swung his chair around again so that he was facing the console again. He rubbed his eyes before typing endlessly once more.

_Work, work, work. Never any fun_

{(*)}

**A/n: Hopefully you can tell who the 'short black haired' Commander is. If you can't, wait for the next chapter.

And also hopefully, if you know who the Commander is, you'll know the pairing. I don't know yet where I'm going to fit Ryoko in this fic, but she won't be in the next chapter. Review please and give any criticism you can offer.

And if you hate it, don't even bother to review. If you are going to review ,if you hate it, don't just say 'This sucks!!', actually give an intelligent reason.

Also, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. My spell check isn't very good. ^_^'

_~*~_

[1]The 'mysterious' ship had started the fight. That's why it was a wonder why it was fleeing. The way I put it was just a 

clue.

[2]If you've ever played or seen Final Fantasy VIII then you might have an idea of what her wound looks like. It looks almost exactly like Squall's except its much longer. If you haven't played or seen Final Fantasy VIII, then just picture a scar that starts at the left area of her forehead all the way down to her lip. If you can't imagine it still, don't worry about it. There's a reason for that wound as you'll later figure out.

_~*~_

~**Advertising Time~**

# No Woman is an IslandbyAl Kristopher

Tenchi Muyo fic. This is a very long and very interesting fic in my opinion. In fact, it already has a sequel, that is also long and interesting, that is also done. Its mostly about how Ayeka and Ryoko survive together on an uninhabited island.

**Santuary & Asylum 66byNegative-Z**

This is possible the most confusing and in-depth fic I have ever read. I highly 

suggest that you read this. I have read it completely yet I still can't figure out what its about. All I am sure of is this creep named Seita is messing with everyone's head. 

~**Advertising Over~**

Please review and put in any criticism or name any misspellings that you saw.


	2. Commander Saves General

Disclaimer: I still don't find these even remotely necessary, so sue me if that will bring you great joy.

**A/n: I have one question for the ONLY reviewer of my fic.

           ** Why do you think my fic will only last a few more chapters?**

I'm going to expand it to be more than what it is now. No hard feelings, since you are the only one to review. Just email me with your answer. I just want to know since it might help me out.

N e ways, I made a mistake on my last chapter.

On Tenchi's last line, I accidentally put his name. I meant to put 'Commander', but I forgot and I put 'Tenchi' since he was the Commander, I just wanted you guys to figure that out on your own, if you at all cared.

Well, I think that covers it all.

'…..'=thinking

"….."=Dialogue

(…..)=Author note**

                                                                        {(*)}

     Tenchi, also known as to be the Commander, was pacing in the transport room, waiting for the affirmative to be beamed into the enemy ship to rescue the 'Damsel in Distress'. He growled at how long it was taking for the message to come through.

'Dammit, she could be needing me right now, and all I'm doing is pacing around in this stupid room.' Tenchi thought, his face now slowly screw up in anger and impatience.

Suddenly his communitive device starting to beep and flash red. Tenchi immediately picked it up and said, "Commander Tenchi here, can I go now?"

"Affirmative", the voice on the other line confirmed, "The enemy ship is close enough for you to be transported into it."

Tenchi was just about to end the transmission and head to the transportation devices they had when the voice came again over the communicator.

"Commander, I know your feelings for the General, as do we all, but you must think before you do something. What if she was dumped over a cliff and there was no way for her to be saved? Would you jump off the cliff as well? I'm not contradicting your feelings Commander, I'm just giving you a peace of advice."

Tenchi thought for a second, and then replied.

"Thank you for your advice. You are wiser than you look, but there is chance to save her, so I'm going to take it. Sorry. Its just my duty to save any soldier or high ranking officer is distress."

Tenchi listened for a reply but heard nothing.

He then  heard a sigh and the combatant on the other line confirmed his approval and shut off the line of communication.

Tenchi immediately jumped onto a round capsule (Think of Star Trek) that had a small console on front of it. He then typed a small number of keys and then walked onto the capsule as a blue beam flashed and disappeared, along with Tenchi.

***Aboard the Enemy Ship***

Tenchi instantly reappeared in a deserted and crumbling corridor. He looked around, trying to get used to his surroundings.

From what he could make out from the ruins and remains, it was once very grandeur and magnificent, before they attacked the Jurai Battle Ship, resulting in a retaliation from the Jurai ship.

Tenchi tore his eyes away from further investigation and starting running down the passageways, looking for any sign of the General. He tore through the passages in lightning speed while examining any sign of retreat.

He was about to turn left on an intersection when he tripped suddenly. He fell to the ground and his face slammed onto the ground, nearly taking out his teeth. He immediately brought his hand up to his face and rapidly started rubbing it to rid him of the pain. He finally got up, but again tripped over what he could now tell as something wet. He groaned and rubbed his rear, and again, carefully this time, tried getting up. He slowly walked a few inches away from his incident and looked at the ground.

Right there, where he slipped, was a large pool of blood.

Tenchi's face was stricken with worry. He then looked a few feet away from the blood to see yet another one, then another. Then another. He kept seeing the tracks of blood until they rounded the corner of the intersection he was going to turn left on.

Tenchi immediately started his run again, except much slower so he could follow the tracks of blood and keep from slipping at the same time.

He spent an entire 10 minutes doing this, following the tracks, turning at various corners and intersections, until he heard it.

It was a low moaning sound giving out the fact that the being in which the sound was protruding from, was in pain.

He slowed down to a slight jog, and as soon as he rounded a corner, saw the General Ayeka, sitting down and head resting on the wall, her face contorted in agonizing pain.

Tenchi instantly was sitting in front of her, calling her name.

"Ayeka! Ayeka! Are you alright!?" Tenchi called out while shaking Ayeka from her unconscious state.

Her eyes immediately flew open at his voice, and she would have swung her arms around his neck had she not been in so much pain.

"Tenchi!" she immediately cried out as tears of assurance of her life ran down her face.

Tenchi gave her a quick and small hug as not to harm her and then decided to get out of the desolated place. He then picked up his communicator and pushed the button on the side to open up the line to the officer back on the Jurai ship.

"Hey, anybody there?" Tenchi asked.

He heard some scuffling of objects and the heard the corresponding voice of the officer.

"I'm here." Said the voice on the other side.

"Good, then you'll transport us back." Tenchi ordered.

"Us?" asked the officer.

"Me and the General, now stop asking questions and transport us back!" Tenchi demanded, getting impatient with the officer.

"I would love to but your right outside of range. Your going to have to move 25.5 Northwest." Responded the officer.

Tenchi's face twisted on great annoyance and anger.

He then turned around and gently scooped Ayeka into his arms. Ayeka responded by snuggling her damaged head into his chest. She sighed in content and stayed in her position.

Tenchi's face softened at her actions and then turned and walked back the way he came in from. Tenchi looked down at Ayeka's content face and sighed, not wanting to disturb her.

"Ayeka, just curious, but how did you get all scruffed up like that?" Tenchi asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Ayeka opened one eyelid and replied in a weak voice, " I fought Azusa, and won with my life."

Tenchi literally almost dropped Ayeka to the floor.

"You WHAT!? Do you know you could have died!? That guy almost killed me too, and I'm stronger then you!!" Tenchi shouted.

Then it hit him.

"You WON!?" Tenchi shouted again. Ayeka's ears cringed against the loud sound of Tenchi's voice.

"Yes, I did, but I'm not in the exact mood to reenact the fight, and as you can see, I didn't beat him unscathed." Ayeka said confirming Tenchi's rather loud question.

Tenchi, needless to say, was shocked. Azusa was possibly one of the strongest beings in the universe, let alone stronger then both Ayeka and himself combined. Azusa, was in fact, not related in anyway to Ayeka, which would to some extent explain his hundred years of hatred towards her and himself. Azusa was and is what the Jurains called a 'traitor of the Jurai spirit'. He had attacked hundreds of planets and had forcefully taken them under his filthy wing. His hatred for himself and Ayeka also explained why he attacked their surprised ship.

Tenchi decided not to think about it and to get out of the place and rest.

"Well, when you recover, will you enlighten me in how you did such an impossible thing?" Tenchi requested.

Ayeka sleepily nodded and yawned. She instantly regretted it as her slash wound across her face widened and opened slightly.

She immediately whimpered in pain and let a tear slide down her cheek. Tenchi heard her and hugged her body closer to his own.

"Shhhhhh, its alright Ayeka. We'll get you some help as soon as we get back." Tenchi assured her and himself.

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She opened her eyes for a second and looked up at Tenchi. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Tenchi. I didn't think I was going to get out of here alive." She said with a slight note of happiness.

Tenchi looked upon Ayeka's scarred and tear-dampened face, and let out a breath of sorrow. 

"You know, you and I might get a promotion." Tenchi said. He looked at her face for a reaction but saw she had fallen asleep.

He lowered his head and gave her a small kiss on the lips, pulled up, and resumed walking.

He kept walking until he was absolutely he had gone 30 yards, he adjusted Ayeka in his arms and freed his arm and picked up his communicator and said into it, "Hey, can you transport us back now?"

The officers voice came quick and swiftly.

"You went 5 yards too far. I said only 25.5." Came the reply of his voice.

Tenchi fumed on the spot and walked back 5 yards.

"Is that fine!?"

"Hmmm, wait, go to left a few inches."

"Which left?"

"My left."

"How the hell am I supposed to know your left when I can't even see you!?!"

"Oh…yeah…"

"Well!?"

"Go to your left a few inches."

Tenchi moved.

"Now can we go?"

"Wait, go down a few inches."

Tenchi moved again.

"Well!? Now can we go!?"

"Ok, just move a foo—"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!! JUST PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON SO WE CAN GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!!"

"…..ok….."

Tenchi's face was so red that he could have been mistaken for a red balloon.

Suddenly, he felt the familiar blue beam surround him and Ayeka.

Before they were beamed up, Tenchi shook his head and said, "And they call themselves soldiers."

The blue light engulfed them and they disappeared.

                                                                    {(*)}

**A/n: I really didn't want to end it there, but I couldn't find a better spot to end it.

      **Things to do after you have read this fic**:     

               1.  Review

               2.  Read again.

               3.  Yell out loud, "THIS IS THE BEST FIC I HAVE EVER READ!!", then sit down and read again

               4.   Send an email saying how much you loved the fic to ssjtenchi543@hotmail.com

               5.  Put fic under favorites.

               6. Place author under favorites.

               7. Sit at computer until next chapter is submitted.

                            **End of list**

**                   Once you have done these things, you'll be happier then you've ever been in your life!! I guarantee!!**


	3. Commander Does General's Job

Disclaimer: I'm not giving in! I will not disclaim!! Tenchi Muyo is mine!!!

**A/n: Ummm…still nothing much except I will probably be putting chapter up everyday, except for times that I forget or I haven't finished the chapter yet. Other then that, nothing to say except read and review. Enjoy!!

                                                                           {(*)}

As soon as Tenchi got back to the ship, he issued an order to completely destroy the late Azusa's ship. Since Azusa was dead, and since he was the ship's source of power, there was no problem. Everyone was confused at the order, but proceeded without argument. 

He had also immediately taken Ayeka to the infirmary. The physician informed him that the minor cuts and bruises would heal up in a few days, but the significant wounds, like the large slash wound across her face, would be permanent scars. 

Tenchi had relaxed at the information confirming that Ayeka would live. 

The physician also informed that  the only bad new was since she was significantly wounded and exhausted, she wouldn't be up for at least a week or two. Tenchi sighed at the thought on what he would do without Ayeka around to him company, but just put it aside, and decided to be happy that she was alive.

He decided after the meeting with the physician, that he would report to the Chief officer of that days events.

***Chief's Office***

Tenchi let out a sigh of pressure, already planning revenge against

 Ayeka for being unconscious and making him report to the chief, which was her job.

He sucked up all his strain in one breath, let it out, and then knocked onto the door.

Tenchi stood there for a whole minute, not breathing at all, when he heard the chiefs gruff voice.

"You may enter." Came the Chief's answer.

Tenchi let out the breath he had been holding, and opened the door.

The Chief's office was everything a high-ranking officers office should be.

Everything was orderly and neat. Piles upon piles of papers stood on his desk in perfect order. There was also several large boxes stacked on top of each other in one of the corners. In the adjacent corner stood a file cabinet, taller then even Tenchi, containing thirteen drawers all numbered on the front with small white cards.

On the back left corner there was a small plant, in which Tenchi could not identify, which was almost identical to a cherry blossom except much, much smaller.

The last corner held a smaller desk that held even more papers stacked up higher and next to the pile, laid a gun and an identification pen. Next to those, was several, from what Tenchi could make, were personal family pictures.

"Are you done, or do you need a few more minutes?" The Chief asked sternly.

Tenchi immediately everted his eyes and set them onto the firm figure of the Chief.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Tenchi apologized quickly.

"No need for apologies. This happens quite often." The Chief stated, a chuckle protruding his mouth.

Tenchi inwardly sighed. He thought the Chief was pissed at him or something.

"So", the Chief continued, "What happened that passed my old eyes?"

"Well, sir, as you know, we were attacked", Tenchi started, tugging at his collar from the immense heat arising from

his neck, "And the ship was Azusa's."

The Chief's eyes widened.

"What happened?" The Chief demanded in a surprised voice.

"Well, sir, we dispatched about twenty soldiers and Ayeka went with them, just to be safe. I  didn't know this. Nobody reported to me, nor did Ayeka. When I was finally told that the General was onboard, I dispatched more soldiers to go and get her. However, it proved futile when we lost contact with them. It was then that the enemy ship shot a powerful blast, catching us off guard, and fled. I knew we co—"

"YOU couldn't let her go." The Chief interrupted.

Tenchi immediately blushed and bowed his head.

"May I continue?"

"Yes, you may. I apologize for my interruption." The Chief said.

"As I was saying, **I** couldn't let the General be kidnapped, so I went after the ship. Once we were in teleporting distance,

I went onboard the ship. I found her ok, but she was not."

"I know, I read the injury report from the infirmary, and I can tell she won't be happy with a couple extra scars to cover up her *beauty* ." The Chief joked.

Tenchi nodded and continued.

"Not much after that, except, and please believe me on this, the General claimed she defeated Azusa herself." Tenchi declared.

The Chief widened once again until they were as big as saucers.

"She what!? How on earth did she do it!?" The Chief demanded, leaning almost completely over his desk.

She didn't tell me. She was too exhausted. She did tell me that she would talk to me about it when she came around, which won't be for a week." Tenchi informed.

The Chief sat and leaned back into his black leather couch.

"My god, so he's finally gone huh?"

"Yes sir."

The Chief wiped his hand over his sweating brow and let out a sigh.

"I bet it had to do with Sasami, didn't it?" The Chief said gravely.

Tenchi then finally raised his head at the mentioning of the General's little sister.

"You think so Chief?" Tenchi asked anxiously.

The Chief nodded his head.

"I don't know how else she would be able to do it. Either that or she had some secret power." The Chief suggested.

Tenchi nodded, rubbing his chin in thought. He then let out an uncontrollable yawn, and stretched his arms.

The Chief saw this, and waved his hands.

"Come now Tenchi! You  should have gotten some sleep before you came!" The Chief stated.

"That would be good, thank you Chief."

Tenchi yawned again, bowed, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

***Infirmary***

Ayeka was never one to have nightmares, but some exceptions could be made on her part.

She kept turning and talking in her sleep, saying things like 'Tenchi, or 'Sasami'.

After what seemed like eternity, she shot up in her bed, sweating and tears running down her face.

She immediately laid back down, continuing to cry.

"Sasami….." Ayeka whimpered, her tears coming faster then before.

After fifteen minutes, she finally cried herself to sleep, though not a peaceful one. She wouldn't have a restful night for  a long time to come.

                                                                    {(*)}

**A/n: I, personally, think I'm doing an ok job of this fic. Lie any other fic, just review and put this under favorites!!

                    Another thing though, I'm not the greatest fat fight scenes, so I just skipped doing a fight scene between Ayeka and Azusa. Also, if you read correctly, you would know that Azusa and Ayeka are not related. Nothing else to say except read and review over and over again!!


	4. General Reflects

Disclaimer: NEVER!!! I'LL NEVER GIVE INTO THE DARK SIDE!! I'LL NEVER                                  DISCLAIM!!

**A/n: I know I should be updating my other fics, but I'm on a roll with this one!! Sorry!

                Nothing important to say, but I need ideas from you people if you have any.

                               If you don't, just read I guess.

                                       N e ways, just read and give any constructive criticism.

                                Also, Thanks for the reviewing and helping Jon_Cook.

                                                                       {(*)}

            Tenchi and Ayeka stood in front on the Chief's doorway waiting for the Chief to answer their knocking. 

Ayeka was being supported by a cane and got a little help from 

Tenchi as well. 

Tenchi was fine on the outside but was terribly nervous on the inside.

"You may come in you two." They heard the Chief answer.

The both gulped and opened the door.

The room was the same as it was the last time Tenchi was in it, a week before, except there was significantly smaller amount of papers on his desk, corners, and his other small desk. The boxes in the corner were down to two boxes and everything else seemed tidier then before.

The Chief caught Tenchi's wandering eye and chuckled.

"I see you have noticed how tidier It is in here?" The chief asked with a small smile.

Tenchi blushed, but nodded. The Chief laughed and smiled wider.

"I didn't become Chief just doing well on a couple of missions you know." He said with another chuckle.

Tenchi sighed, relaxing in his standing posture. Every time he went into the Chief's office he would be nervous at first, but then the Chief's sense of humor would help him relax. Tenchi had the suspicion that he did it in purpose to make him relax. Nonetheless, Tenchi still liked the Chief very much.

"What do you wish Chief?" Ayeka asked, still slightly nervous.

"Relax a little General, your not in trouble whatsoever. Quite the opposite in fact. I wanted you both to come so I can give you your rewards, and so the General would inform me on how she eliminated Azusa." The Chief said, raising his eyebrow in Ayeka's direction.

Ayeka sighed. She had hoped that he wouldn't ask that question.

"You may sit down, of course. It must have been a strenuous fight I presume?" the Chief inquired.

Ayeka sat down in the dark red cushiony chairs in front of the Chief's desk, and let out another sigh.

"Beyond that, I'm afraid Chief." Ayeka clued him on. Tenchi looked Ayeka as well, waiting for her to continue.

Ayeka inhaled and exhaled before going on with her story.

*****Flashback*****

"Ready to go men?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Ok, le--"

Ayeka the General stopped in mid-sentence. Al the soldiers, except the one who previously spoke, shrank back against the wall. Ayeka fumed on the spot and turned around and rounded onto the petrified soldiers form.

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?**" Ayeka shouted in his face, so red in the face that the soldiers almost tried running away.

"G-ge-ene-er-al." The soldier stuttered.

Ayeka breathed in and out of her nose like an animal and tried to relax.

She stuck a finger in the soldiers face and said in a stern tone, "You **NEVER **call me  'ma'am', you got that!?"

The soldier immediately nodded his head and let out a fearful whimper.

'And they call themselves soldiers' Ayeka thought. She sighed and headed back for the teleporters.

Ayeka and twenty-five other men each stepped into a round teleporters and disappeared with a flash of blue light.

*****On the enemy ship********

They all appeared again in the same passage that Tenchi later did. Ayeka instantly looked around, checking if any enemies were nearby.

"You, anything on the radar?" she asked a nearby navigating soldier.

"No General, nothing for at least 100 yards." The soldier answered as he examined the

Ayeka nodded and then turned to the other soldiers.

"OK, men!! We must have haste!! Lets go!!" Ayeka yelled and started jogging down the passage with the others following her.

"left, right, straight, left, right, straight, straight…." Came the sound of the navigators yells as he said the directions to get to their goal.

Ayeka's brow squeezed together with annoyance on how long it was taking them and how they hadn't found a single enemy even after 200 yards. Ayeka was beginning to feel hopeless when she was suddenly felt a blow in the cheek and sent flying and crashing into the wall. All the soldiers received similar blows and also were sent crashing into the wall.

Ayeka recovered quickly from the weak blow and looked around in confusion.

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization and plunged her hand into her pocket grabbing onto a set of black sunglasses. She immediately put them on and looked around.

The glasses she had put on were heat glasses, meaning whatever is over 60 degrees would be shown in red.

As Ayeka looked around, she saw red shaped flying around, hitting all of her oblivious men into the now cracked walls. 

"Men, they are invisible!! Put on your heat sensoring glasses and attack!" Ayeka yelled her orders and  got into battle stance.

All  her men must have understood her because they all reached into their pockets as Ayeka had done.

Ayeka locked her eyes on one that was heading right towards her.

"Stupid bastards!" Ayeka yelled in anger of their surprise attack, and let out a massive energy blast that not only took out the one heading towards her, but 3 others as well.

"Good one General!" Ayeka heard a soldier say, and she smirked in satisfaction, and set her targets on the fifty other ones.

Ayeka growled at the swarms on enemies. She couldn't make out what they looked like since the glasses only showed red smudges, but she could tell when they were attacking or not. She let out another, more thinner, energy blast that destroyed three that were coincidently in a row. She then flew un into the air for better fighting access.

The soldiers were fairing off almost as well as Ayeka, for the attackers were losing their numbers dramatically. Ayeka decided to save her energy for later use and decided fist fighting. She punched an enemy in the head causing it to explode like machinery.

Ayeka smirked again and did the same to many other nearby ones.

One of the soldiers decided to let out a devastating energy blast that took out the last 15 monsters. The soldier smirked and swiped some swaet from his brow.

Ayeka looked around to make sure there were no others, and then landed back onto the ground, as did many others. She then smiled and wiped her brow in the same manner as the soldier did.

The Navigators eyes grew as big as basketballs as he examined the radar.

"General, at least 150 more of those bastards are coming this way!! I strongly suggest retreat!!" He yelled.

Ayeka frowned.

"Of course not!! We won't fight them, we'll run through them. Destroy only the ones that you must but keep up with me!! We must find the driver of this vessel!!" Ayeka yelled and propelled herself into the air and flew off down the corridor.

"And keep your glasses on too!!" She yelled behind her.

The soldiers nodded and went airborne as their General did.

"Their right in fronted us!" Ayeka shouted over her shoulder.

She could see hundreds of them, all in an head-on collision course with them. Ayeka narrowed her eyes and opened the palm of her hands to send a huge energy blast to clear some room for them to get through.

The blue energy ball brew an immense size in her hands before she let it go straight in front of her, and heard it hit the mob of hundred invisible monsters. Even though they were invisible, she could still hear their cries before they were obliterated. The blast made a big enough hole for her and the soldiers behind her to make it through the mob.

Ayeka's success was short lived, as they hit a dead-end in the corridor. Ayeka gulped, as did the others.

They were screwed.

Ayeka turned around and saw the mob turn around and head back towards them. Ayeka put her hands to the side of her head as she tried to think of a formidable plan to get them out of the predicament.

She suddenly thought of an plan, but it would take a significant amount of energy on her and the soldiers parts.

However, they had no choice.

"Men, donate your energy to me!! I'm going to create a massive energy blast that just might wipe them all out if I get enough energy!! Hurry!! Do it now!!" Ayeka yelled her plan to her men.

They all nodded their heads and pushed up their palms in her direction as small balls of energy left their bodies to join with Ayeka's energy ball.

Ayeka's ball of energy was now almost as big as the passage way they were stuck in.

As soon as the ball of energy touched the walls, yelled for them to stop donating and to take covor.

"Eat this you bastards!!" Ayeka yelled, as a white aura surrounded her as she prepared to let go of her energy blast.

She yelled a war cry and sent the ball at the  invisible enemies.

On impact, I flash of white light blinded everyone and sending them to their feet.

The white flash lasted a full minute before it receded from full view.

Ayeka uncovered her eyes and looked around at the results of her attack.

Everything looked literally obliterated. The walls had huge jagged cracks in them and they were burnt to a crisp.

Ayeka looked around and smiled as her soldiers began standing from the rubble.

She stood up herself and counted the men that were standing. Everybody was standing.

Her smile widened as she saw that no monster survived the devastating attack.

"Ok men, lets g-" Ayeka was cut off by an evil laugh.

"You think it would be that easy General?"

Ayeka's eyes widened in shock as she saw Azusa standing in the middle of the rubble, ego and all/

                                                                   {(*)}

**A/n: Did you like? Review please!!

                   One thing though, so your not confused with the next chapter. My next chapter will start off still on the flashback, and I decided to try a battle scene, but not without some help. That's all.


	5. Flashback Continued

Disclaimer:Alright. I comply. I do not own Tenchi Muyo! or any other thing related to it.

**A/n:Ah, Jon, you are a very confusing reviewer. I understand, though, what you mean. I'm going to have to fix the many

spelling mistakes in my chapters.

Ok, people, one thing, my spell check sucks. It only checks for misspelled words, not if the word makes any sense in the way its being used, so if you see any word that is being used the wrong way, please say so in your review please.

Another thing, ideas and criticism would be appreciated. If you see something that doesn't seem right or something I should change to make the story better, just say so in your review. That's all, so just read and review.

Oh, another thing. I am very sorry about how long its been since I've updated **any** of my fics. School is hell right now, and so is my family, who never let me on the comp. I'm usually only allowed on the comp if it has to so with homework.

N e ways, read on and try to enjoy the fic.

{(*)}

Ayeka let out all the air in her lungs in shock.

_Damn!! I didn't know this was **Azusa's** ship!!_

Ayeka glanced over her shoulder to make sure her men were sound. They were all currently picking themselves up. They had all fallen over in shock after seeing Azusa.

She turned her attention and fear back ontohim.

Azusa's reputation wasn't an exaggeration. He had long purple hair, just like Ayeka's, except it was grizzly, as if he had never brushed it before. It was even burnt in some places. He wore a gray and black mantle over his shoulders, while he wore a complex combat outfit with at least nine other colors, including a dark red and midnight blue. His face was like it had been carved out of wood by a very unskilled sculptor. Its chiseled features were exceedingly intimidating and horrible to look upon. He had a dark tan and his eyes were almost a pure black, sending a chill up and down Ayeka's spine. He was a giant in stature, reaching almost seven feet. He loomed over Ayeka, staring at her and taking up her features as well.

He cracked a grin. "So, the Great General has come to fight me I see."

Ayeka immediately broke down into a fighting stance, as did the others.

Azusa raised an eyebrow and Ayeka's reaction. He grinned even more in response.

"No gun? I've heard your very handy with one General. But your smart enough to know that a little gun isn't going to defeat me."Azusa laughed and then extended his arm slightly in Ayeka's direction and shot forward a small energy blast.

Ayeka raised her arms also and crossed them in front of her to block the attack. The blast, however, passed her face by a few feet. Ayeka then turned around and yelled, " Move!! Don't let it hit you!!"

The soldiers, who were still behind her, were quick to her word and leaped aside seconds before the blast made its impact on the wall behind them.

Azusa half-smiled.

"Well, lets see how you deal with this."

The pirate extended both of his arms upward, his palms making an 'o' shape. He then shouted, summoning power from within him. He then opened his fingers, changing the 'o' shape to a 'v'. Out of them shot out twenty blue balls of energy, each floating above his head. [1]

Azusa smiled wickedly and snapped both of his arms down, sending his energy balls towards each of Ayeka's men.

"Dodge that." Azusa crossed his arms and merely watched.

Each ball was at least eight feet in diameter, making them bigger then every single one of them. They closed into a group while heading towards Ayeka's men.

"Move!! Dodge them all!! They will kill you if they hit you!!"

Each ball then separated and headed to an individual soldier. Right when they were a few yards away from them, Ayeka yelled, "Now!!

Every soldier instantly jumped to the left or right, narrowly dodging the energy balls. They flew past them, but them stopped right before they would have made impact with the same wall that Azusa's previous attack hit. They hovered for a few seconds before flying back towards their targets.

Azusa grin was replaced by a slight frown. His eyes unfocused and roll into the back of his head, showing the lighter shade gray of his eyes. He raised his arms, then snapped them forward again.

The blue balls reacted instantly and went faster.

Ayeka's eyes widened in shock. 

_There is no way they can dodge them!!_

Ayeka then took action, launching herself at Azusa. She sent her fist, which had become flaring gold, flying into his face.

He fell back from the blow and stumbled slowly to regain his balance. He growled and glared at Ayeka.

"You!! You ruined my concentration!!"

Ayeka smirked. "I have that effect on men."

Had the soldiers not been fighting for their lives, they would have probably have laughed at the General's humor.

Azusa's face went red in rage. "I will not be made a fool of !! What makes you think you can beat me!?"

Ayeka's smirk quickly disappeared from her face.

_ _

_He's right. I can't beat him. I'm going to have to retreat._

Ayeka shouted shortly, summoning a huge amount of energy. A gold aura flared around her. Her immense energy cracking the ground she stood upon. Dust and small rocks were blown away and some of the dust surrounded her.

She grinded her teeth, before turning around and heading towards the nearest energy ball conjured by Azusa. Before it could touch its target, she grabbed it and pushed towards herself, looking like she was hugging it. She then started constricting it, making it thinner and thinner. as soon as it was half its original size, it exploded, sending Ayeka careening backwards into the wall.

Ayeka stepped out of the hole she had made and wiped small amount of blood that came from a cut at her cheek. She than went airborne again.

She went after another energy ball. Instead of constricting it like before, she summoned an energy ball of her own. Almost the exact size of Azusa's ball. She then threw it at the ball. While it was flying, however, Ayeka still sent energy into it, making it bigger at it flew. The collision sent Ayeka and five other soldiers careening backwards almost like before, except Ayeka managed to collect herself before she hit the wall again.

She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She had eliminated two of Azusa's twenty energy balls. 

She clenched her fists in frustration. There was no way she could get rid of them all and still have enough energy to get away from Azusa

There was only one other thing she could resort to.

……Run.

"Go!! Go now!! Run!! We have to escape!!"Ayeka immediately flew off towards Azusa.

Azusa seemed to be back into the same state as he was when Ayeka punched him. He didn't even notice Ayeka and her men fly passed him. [2]

His balls, however, gave chase and flew past Azusa as well. His hands and arms were there only part of his body that were moving in his trance. As the balls blew past him, he turned with them, facing Ayeka's and her men's fleeing backs.

Ayeka sensed the energy behind her and sped up.

"Hey!! General!! WAIT UP!! Not all of us have seemingly unlimited amounts of energy!!"

Ayeka glanced over her shoulder yet again and saw that her men couldn't keep of without using precious power.

Ayeka rolled her eyes and slowed down enough that her men could follow her.

Ayeka then turned her gaze back to her front and made sure she was going to right way.

She could still feel Azusa's energy behind her. She could also tell that he was in the same spot still.

His energy balls were still chasing them, not relenting or slowing down at all.

Ayeka's furrowed in frustration again. She couldn't seem to think of a way to get rid of them.

Wait! I could still find the spot we were transported to and try to be transported back to the ship without having to destroy all of them. Eradicating them will stop the trance that Azusa is in. I could buy some time while my men contacted HQ!!

Ayeka grinned and put her plan into action.

After five more minutes they finally found it. [3] Ayeka stopped in her tracks and turned around to her men.

"Ok!! One of you needs to get into contact with the ship and have them transport us back there!! The rest of you have to help me fight off those to buy us more time!!"

Everyone responded to Ayeka's commands quickly and swiftly. The navigator, who had led the way when they first got to the ship, took up the more safe job and tried contacting the ship using Ayeka's communitive device. He failed miserably the first time and tried again, only to receive static.

"General!! Its not working!"

"Try again! Keep trying until it works!! That is our only way our of here alive!!"

Ayeka then felt a chill go up and down her spine. She paled and turned to look down the passage they had just flew down. 

There, going down the center, were Azusa's conjured energy balls, going one by one since the passages weren't big enough to contain them safely.

"Here they come!! Each of you pair up and take on one!! If you need help, too bad!! Your screwed then!!"

Everyone nodded their heads and each paired up with another. They all then put their palms together, as if they had four hands.

In each one of their connected hands appeared massive energy balls. They all then bent down into fighting stances again, knowing their task wasn't going to be easy.

"Wait!!" Ayeka yelled, making sure they all shot their blasts at the exact moment.

The round objects of energy came racing towards them at incredible speed.

"Wait!!"

They came closer at an unbelievable pace, yet it seemed like it was taking them forever to get there.

"Wait!!"

Each soldier began to feel fear well up inside their chests. Ayeka was an exception.

"Wait!!

Azusa's energy balls finally came into a close vicinity of the group of Jurains, looming like the impending doom they might bring upon each of them.

****

**" *NOW!!!!*"**

** **

** **

Each one of them screamed a war cry, before launching their objects of power.

The impact was so powerful, each of them were sent to the ground, covering their eyes from being blinded by the bright light that enveloped them all.

For a few minutes nobody could see a thing. All they could do was listen to the sound of destruction around them.

Ayeka could feel the floor below her rumble, rock, and shake. Almost twice she hit her head on accident against the stone floor, causing a bruise to appear almost instantly on her forehead. She clenched her eyes shut. Not even with them closed could she not feel the bright white light burn her eyelids. 

After the said few minutes, everybody could feel everything calm down around them. As soon as they heard silence, felt no disturbance in the ground or air, and just had the general feeling of calm around them, they all opened their eyes, and stood up slowly, taking in the sights.

They could tell that after the initial collision, all eighteen of Azusa's power manifests were blown to different parts of the room. The ending result: plenty of enormous craters, each taking their spot on the walls or floors. 

Ayeka guessed the only reason that the entire room, including themselves, were still intact, was because their own blasts had taken a significant amount of energy away from each of the balls, more then likely leaving them with only a quarter of their energy left.

Other then the craters, huge boulders of stone from the walls surrounded them. They seemingly fell from the ceiling from the impact of the blasts.

Ayeka looked around, but was bewildered to see none of her men around her, or even in her vicinity.

I had felt their life energy not even a few seconds ago! Where did they go? They couldn't have been transported without me knowing!!

Ayeka squinted her ruby eyes and searched the room for both her men's possible corpse's and/or their energy wave.

She couldn't feel their life force anywhere near her, let alone their bodies.

"So. Your wondering where your men are aren't you? Well, lets say they are in a 'better' place. I can only tell you that your screwed."

Azusa's deep, scratchy, yet booming voice reached Ayeka's ears, making her feel weak in the knees.

She turned around to find Azusa standing their, a pile of bodies laying in front of him.

She wanted to disappear that moment. Unfortunately, she hadn't the power to do such a thing. Instead, she felt Azusa's fist connect with her face, sending her flying into the center of one of the craters.

Azusa laugh, and floated upward into the air. He then flew slowly to the hole where Ayeka was assumed to be.

"Come out!! I know your stronger then that!! Even after that massive amounts of energy you used, I know your capable of fighting me. With no hope of winning, of course."

Ayeka shot out of the hole, heading straight towards Azusa, surrounded again by a golden aura. She aimed her fist for his abdomen, but Azusa caught her fist before it reached his stomach. He grinned maliciously, and then sent his knee into her stomach.

Ayeka's widened with pain. She opened her mouth in shock of how immense the pain was for just one blow. Blood flew from her mouth, almost in slow motion.

Azusa then brought his fist to her face, smashing it against the side of her head, knocking the wind out of her. He then pinned her to the wall next to the second hole she had made using his energy, and starting hitting her in the face, stomach, arms, and any other place higher then her hips. He was relentless with each hit, giving no mercy, and making the next hit harder and more powerful then the first. He then grabbed her arm, and twisted it. a loud snap echoed across the room.

He finally stopped, and let her fall to the ground with a thud.

Ayeka's eyes were both almost completely swollen shut. Bruises were seen everywhere where he skin was exposed.

She coughed out blood, and then faced the wall. She breathed pain and stood there for a few seconds before gritting her teeth and slamming her shoulder against the wall, letting out an agonizing cry. [4]

She held her now no longer dislocated shoulder, while limping away. She looked up at Azusa, square in the eye.

She let out a howl and summoned a perfectly silver energy blade. She held it out in front of her, in a defensive manner.

Azusa chuckled, summoning his own dark red and black blade.

"We'll see how long you live General, we'll see how long you live."

He grinned and lunged at Ayeka.

{(*)}

**A/N: I am so that its been like centuries since I've updated. School has been a hassle since it started, chores have kept me busy at home, and the fact that I am barely allowed to go on made it rather difficult to type up a decent lengthed chapter.

N e ways, as you can see, that begins and ends as a flashback of when Ayeka fought Azusa. I have a perfect plan of how Ryoko is going to enter all this, but she won't be in it until I get done with eh flashback and so on and so forth. Hopefully the wait was worth it. If it wasn't, just tell me what you were disappointed with.

Another thing. I'll have numbers ( [1] ) in places that I think I should explain to make it more clear. They'll most likely be in every chapter from now and I'll add them to the earlier ones.

_~*~_

[1]If you're a fan or at least watched a few Dragon Ball Z fics then you'll understand most of everything in the battle scenes.

If you don't watch Dbz, then just picture Ryoko's energy balls, except much bigger and blue.

[2]Pretty much he's directing where the balls are going. I got the trance idea from a show I watch.

[3]The only reason they found the spot faster was because they were flying much faster this time, being that their oblivion

was following them.

[4]Azusa had twisted Ayeka's shoulder, thus dislocating it. She was just putting it back into its joint.

~**Advertising Time~**

In every chapter I'll advertise one of my favorite fanfics for your reading pleasure!! :P

** **

** **

** **

**Ai no Chikara: Dark PassionsbyEnchantress101**

This is a Dbz fic. It already has 37 chap. It's also a G/V Romance.

## Confess to YoubyLiterary Eagle

This is a Tenchi Muyo fic. It's a T/R but I still recommend A/T fans to read. Plenty of Ayeka 

action in it.

~**Advertising Time Over~**

** **

** **

That would be all. I'm getting a computer for myself soon so I'll be able to update more frequently.

~**Please Review~**


End file.
